


Heavy Is The Head That Wears The Crown

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Community: lifein1973, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: The queen's thoughts on her family





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Heavy Is The Head That Wears The Crown_   
>  _**Character/Pairings:** Jackie Queen with pairings mentioned (Gene Hunt/Jackie Queen, Annie Cartwright/Sam Tyler, Ray Carling/Chris Skelton)_   
>  _**Rating** : G_   
>  _**Summary:** The queen's thoughts on her family._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was  what's in a name and chose Jackie Queen to use._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Queen Jacqueline surveys her court. Her sons, Princes Samuel and Christopher, are laughing. Samuel is next in line to the throne and deserves some freedom before the burden of being King is placed upon him. There has been much speculation about Samuel and Lady Cartwright. She hopes that theirs will be a happy marriage.

Although Jacqueline loves Prince Gene it took time to make things work in their almost arranged marriage. Christopher glances around before leaving, to see Raymond presumably. She hopes they will be discreet. The press are so intrusive these days and her family are always under scrutiny.


End file.
